Valvrave II
The RM-020 FREEZE Valvrave II Tekka is a seemingly unfinished Valvrave that is found within Module 77. Its original name was but is rechristened as the "Dainsrave" or "Dainsleif" after it is captured by Cain Dressel. Not much is known about the original capabilities of Valvrave II as it has only been seen in an incomplete state. What is known is that Valvrave II's ability to conjure and control Hard Afterglow is the greatest of all of the Valvraves, but before it was repaired/modified into the Dainsrave its RAVE Engine is prone to overloading. What is known of the specifications of the original Valvrave II is that it was equipped with an Ardor Axel and Prismatic Gam, which the Valvrave II-based Kagerou units use; the RM-KG2 Valvrave II2 Cahen is installed with both the Ardor Axel and Prismatic Gam making it quite similar to the original "complete" Valvrave II. After it was captured by Cain it was "completed" as the Dainsrave it's "limbs" are now smaller mecha, each with their own Mirror RAVE Engine and closely resembles the Wurm Oben, Wurm Unten, and Lind Wurm. Armaments Dainsrave * Mahne Seltsam : The Dainsrave's main weapon,a large spear meant to amplify the energies from the RAVE Engine, and can even project a large volume of Hard Afterglow as a ranged weapon. This weapon is not part of Valvrave II's original design, but as a part of the refurbishment made by the Magius. It was developed, albeit by accident, when combat tests showed how the Dainsrave could use weapons made of Hard Afterglow. It possesses the head of an Ideal-class Mechanized Annihilator and seems to possess some ability to move on it's own. Due to the size of its blade it can be used as a makeshift shield. When not in use it can be stored on the unit's back. *'Blades' : The sub-mecha comprising the Dainsrave's legs each hold one shortsword and one dagger, for a total of four blades, that appear to be made of Clear Fossil. Both blades are single-edged and serrated and can be used as a makeshift pincer when together. *'Crusher' : This Venus Flytrap-like weapon is used for destroying targets that get caught with it's spike-filled mouth. The crusher built into the left arm sub-mech's abdomen, and can be used as a defensive shield as well. VVV Standard These are armaments consistent with all Valvraves. Valvrave II lacked all of these when it is found in storage. ;*Clear Fossil Emitters :On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. :An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". :Valvrave II's emitters were missing when it was discovered, but when recreated as the Dainsrave, the sub-Primate Frames that make up the arms have lower legs, which serve as sort-of wings or sub arms for the Dainsrave, are made of long Clear Fossil emitters. ;*'Variable Vulcan' :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of it's standard armaments. :The name implies that they have different settings for how they fire but this is not definitively seen in any source so far. :It is unknown if it actually has Variable Vulcans. ;*Fold Sickle :The are small, sickle-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored and folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use and are part of a Valvrave's standard armaments. :These appear to be used as a slashing or piercing weapon. ;*Hand Ray :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of the Valvrave's hands and is a part of its standard armaments. Special Features ;* Hard Afterglow : In both incarnations of Valvrave II it possesses possibly the greatest ability to generate and control Hard Afterglow energies, exemplified when it conjured a hard afterglow "body" after it broke free from storage. This is Valvrave II's most dangerous and versatile ability. Upon being upgraded into the Dainsrave the Valvrave II has displayed the ability to fashion Hard Afterglow into a shield, large blades, handheld swords, winglike whips and as ranged shots from between its sub-arms/ wings. VVV Standard ;*RAVE Engine :The Magius entity Prue is contained within the RAVE Engine after Cain captures it, however unlike Pino he is not trapped and is free to leave and enter the engine. :The Primate Frame Limbs of the Dainsrave each have their own Mirror RAVE Engine, each likely linked to the Dainsrave's own engine. ;*VLC Polymer ;*Senses Nerves :After Valvrave II was recreated into the Dainsrave, its Senses Nerves were covered in armor. Original ;*Ardor Axel :A back mounted equipment that is in someway related to the Ardor Grip found on the Valvrave I Full Impact. It appears to be designed to increase the speed and power of the Valvrave. ;*Prismatic Gam :Devices integrated to the lower legs that appear to be capable of reflecting long-range attacks away from the Valvrave. Dainsrave ;*Primate Frame Limbs :The Dainsrave is composed of four smaller Primate Frames, each serving as either an arm or leg. History Commandeered by Cain, Valvrave II was used by Dorssia as the basis for the Kirschbaum. It was later "completed" by the Council of 101 using Magius technology into its current form, the Dainsleif. It was destroyed by the RM-011(FI) Valvrave I Full Impact Mode when it's power was increased due to Haruto leaking Runes. Trivia *Dáinsleif, the Dainsrave's apparent namesake, means "Dain's Legacy" and it fits in with the Danish/Scandinavian theme of the naming of the Valvraves themselves. :*The Dáinsleif itself was a legendary sword from Norse mythology said to be cursed so that once drawn, it must kill a man before it could be returned to the sheath. A blow from this magical sword never failed to kill or cause a wound that never healed. :*The name itself fits in with the Danish/Scandinavian theme of the Valvraves themselves. *"Zwei" in the Dainsrave's model number is german for two which appears to be a reference it's status as the second Valvrave unit. *"Mähne Seltsam", the name of the spear wielded by the Dainsrave, appears to be german for "Mane Strange". *The structure of Valvrave II's forehead with the pink glass over fins and a round flat piece is similar to what is found on Valvrave VI. External Links *Dainsrave on Official Site Category:Valvrave Category:Magius Category:Dorssia Military Pact Federation Category:Combat Machines Category:Mecha Category:Primate Frame Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR